My Best Friend (Haku x Akaito)
by PastellPop
Summary: Lonely Haku never suspected her best friend would be a boy, certainly not one who seemed quite different from her. But during a time of insecurity, he unexpectedly welcomes her with open arms. The best bonds begin with caring, and progress with both friends emotionally growing. Mainly episodic stories. Ranging from hurt/comfort themes to comedy and fluff.
1. Prologue, Haku

Haku's P.O.V.

People walk out of my life as if I am nothing more than a bench at the bus stop.

It's been this way ever since my brother and father walked out on me after my parents divorced. I blamed it on myself, and ever since then I thought something was wrong with me.

As soon as something happens and they move on, I'm always bound to be left behind. They don't turn their heads back, or even bother to at least take a piece of me with them.

Sometimes it hurts more than other times, oftentimes it hurts more than it should.

But I can't stay like this forever. It's too cold without anybody around.

But if I wish for somebody who would stay with me, is it selfish?

But it's what I want. It's what I've been trying for years to get.

I probably fail because I am myself; they think I am some kind of joke, they insist I only crave attention...

But even if that is true, even if I am a joke in this world, even though I need attention more than anything, it's because I have a silly dream.

The dream to matter to everyone.

But it's mostly because I want to be able to help _them_.

I do want to help people. Since I can't do it face-to-face, I still try to do my part by doing these small things; just picking up trash or going on those free donation websites as much as I can. It just gives me a warm and fuzzy feeling, even when there's no way they'll ever know it was me who helped them.

But sometimes I ask myself, is it only because I want a reason for people to like me? Just who am I doing these things for, anyway?

Do I really just want to be noticed, or is it something bigger?

My name is Haku Yowane.

I'm seventeen years old. And a little bit immature for my age.

Still, technically, it's only October, and my seventeenth birthday isn't until late November, so I am actually sixteen.

But I've already decided to start thinking of myself as being seventeen to trick my brain into acting like one.

Why?

Because I need to grow up already, learn how to ignore the past and do things on my own...

X

**ENDNOTE: **I guess I'm going for realistic in this, (which explains why this is a random ramble) at least with the characters' personalities anyhow. This story is going to be all about the unlikely yet strong bond of Haku and Akaito that changes their lives... and I've always connected to Haku. I'm not sure if this is a bad thing, but this passage almost feels like a small autobiography (aside from the parents divorcing). But Akaito's personality will be bit more of the challenge, also, the chemistry amongst the two.


	2. Prologue, Akaito

Akaito's P.O.V.

If you happen to be the oldest, and most responsible in a family with six siblings, your life is basically going to be anything but normal.

My mother and father wanted to have a daughter, but instead they had me. The four times they tried again, it was always a boy.

But the fifth child they had after me was a girl. Apparently, they seemed to want one just because they loved the name "Kaiko" but couldn't use it on a boy.

But what really defined us was how different we all were. If we didn't all have a similar face and hairstyle, most people would practically never build the connection between us, even if we are a close family.

So anyway, my name's Akaito. Many people think I'm boring, but it's not like hate having fun, because I do, it's just that I'm not good with showing it.

I'm currently a lot different then I was during early middle school, where I littered, vandalized, sat with my feet on the desk and talked back to my teachers.

Though I've now reformed my behavior, my attitude on life still remained somewhat of the same.

I'm a pessimist. I don't exactly like going out-people are annoying, they just don't understand. I don't understand how a girl could like me when they've never done anything besides just looking at me. And what makes me feel like a jerk has to be turning them down. I've never been interested in any girls before. I'm positive I'm straight, I've just never found anyone.

People always tell me though, that I could use some friends. I try to tell them I'm not picky, just socially awkward. But since I don't _look_ like I'm socially awkward, they get the wrong idea.

But underneath it all...

I'm truthfully a pretty nice guy. Well, I mean, when it comes to helping people in need.

It's just that I don't get the chance that often.

**ENDNOTE**: The second prologue. The next part is going to be for, a neutral point of view (well, planned to). Still unsure of how to start but I'll get it soon! Please don't think this fic is just angsty rambles because it's also gonna get fun...? (Akaito's family life is actually quite funny and Haku is actually a pretty cool girl. You'll see...) (and also I'm so bad with the angsty rambles XD just like in "My Other Half")


End file.
